ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Hominidae
Los homínidos (Hominidae) son una familia de primates hominoideos, que incluye al hombre y sus parientes cercanos, orangutanes, gorilas y chimpancés. En la clasificación tradicional, Hominidae estaba compuesta exclusivamente por primates bípedos (géneros Homo, Australopithecus, Paranthropus, etc.). Actualmente, según la taxonomía cladística cuyo uso se está imponiendo en primatología, los Hominidae incluyen además a los grandes simios (gorilas, chimpancés, orangutanes) anteriormente clasificados en la familia de los póngidos. En la mayor parte de los trabajos científicos actuales, los homínidos bípedos son ahora clasificados en la subtribu Hominina. Por tanto existe una cierta confusión de términos: *Hominidae. Castellanizado como homínidos. Antes incluía sólo los primates bípedos y ahora también a los grandes simios. *Hominina. Castellanizado como homininos. Solo incluye a los Hominidae bípedos. El término "hominino" sería más adecuado para designar a los seres humanos actuales y todos los fósiles de nuestra propia línea evolutiva, desde que se produjo la separación con la línea del chimpancé hace unos seis millones de años; así, todas las especies que caminaron de forma erguida reciben el nombre de homininos. Estudios realizados con técnicas moleculares del ADN indican que los chimpancés, gorilas y humanos forman un clado, con los orangutanes un poco más separados filogeneticamente. Los integrantes no humanos actuales de esta familia se encuentran apenas en África ecuatorial, Sumatra y Borneo. Sin embargo fueron encontrados fósiles de homínidos en Europa y diversos lugares de Asia y África, procedentes del Mioceno (cerca de 20 millones de años antes del presente). Morfología Los homínidos son los más grandes primates, con un peso de 48 kg a 270 kg. En general, los machos son mayores que las hembras, con cuerpos robustos y brazos bien desarrollados. Tienen numerosas diferencias con respecto al esqueleto de los otros primates, especialmente relacionadas con su porte vertical. Todos los miembros de esta familia tienen cerebros relativamente grandes y complejos. Tienen las narinas próximas una da otra y orientadas para el frente y para abajo. La fórmula dental es la misma en todos los miembros de este grupo: 2/2, 1/1, 2/2, 3/3 = 32. Los homínidos son omnívoros, pero la base de su alimentación suelen ser los vegetales. Otra característica es la complejidad de su comportamiento social, expresión facial y vocalización compleja. Todos construyen nidos o refugios y cuidan mucho a sus crías durante un largo período; teniendo las hembras generalmente una cría en cada gestación. Clasificación Especies actuales thumb|300px|Diferencias entre pares de bases del [[ADN de los homínidos]] 300px|thumb|Árbol filogenético de los homínidos *'Subfamilia Ponginae' **'Género' Pongo ***''Pongo pygmaeus'' ***''Pongo abelii'' *'Subfamilia Homininae' **Tribu Gorillini ***'Género' Gorilla ****''Gorilla gorilla'' ****''Gorilla beringei'' **Tribu Hominini ***'Género' Pan ****''Pan troglodytes'' ****''Pan paniscus'' ***'Género' Homo ****''Homo sapiens'' Taxones extintos *''Gigantopithecus'' *''Sivapithecus'' *''Lufengpithecus'' *''Ankarapithecus'' *''Ouranopithecus'' *''Sahelanthropus'' *''Orrorin'' *''Ardipithecus'' *''Kenyanthropus'' *''Australopithecus'' *''Paranthropus'' Referencias *Goodman, Morris, D. A. Tagle, D. H. A. Fitch, W. Bailey, J. Czelusniak, B. F. Koop, P. Benson, and J. L. Slightom. 1990: "Primate evolution at the DNA level and a classification of hominoids". Journal of Molecular Evolution 30: 260-266. *Bailey, W.J. 1993: "Hominoid trichotomy: a molecular overview"; Evolutionary Anthropology 2: 100-108. *Shoshani, Jeheskel; Colin P. Groves; Elwyn L. Simons and Gregg F. Gunnell 1996: :"Primate Phylogeny: Morfological vs Molecular result"; Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution :5 (1):102-154 *Ruvolo, Maryellen 1997: "Genetic diversity in hominoid primates"; Annual Review of Anthropology 26: 515-540. *Potts, Richard 1998: "Environmental Hypotheses of Hominin Evolution; Yearbook of Physical Anthropology 41: 93-136. *Goodman, Morris; C. A. Porter; J. Czelusniak; S. L. Page; H. Schneider, J. Shoshani; G. Gunnell and Colin P. Groves. 1998: "Toward a phylogenetic classification of primates based on DNA evidence complemented by fossil evidence". Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution 9: 585-598. *Wood, Bernard and B. G. Richmond. 2000: "Human evolution: taxonomy and paleobiology"; Journal of Anatomy 197: 19-60. *Hacia, Joseph G. 2001: "Genome of the apes"; Trends in Genetics 17: 637-645. *Gagneux, Pascal and A. Varki. 2001: "Genetic differences between humans and great apes"; Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution 18: 2-13. *Horai, Satoshi, Y. Satta, K. Hayasaka, R. Kondo, T. Inoue, T. Ishida, S. Hayashi, and N. Takahata. 1992: "Man's place in hominoidea revealed by mitochondrial DNA genealogy"; Journal of Molecular Evolution 35: 32-43. *Gagneux, Pascal 2004: "A Pan-oramic view: insights into hominoid evolution through the chimpanzee genome"; Trends in Ecology & Evolution 19(11): 571-576. Enlaces externos * El lugar del hombre en el grupo de los primates Categoría:Hominidae Hominidae ar:قردة عليا ast:Homínidu be:Гамініды bg:Човекоподобни bs:Hominidi ca:Homínid cs:Hominidi cv:Гоминид da:Menneskeabe de:Menschenaffen el:Ανθρωπίδαι en:Hominidae eo:Homedoj et:Inimlased fi:Ihmisapinat fr:Hominidae he:הומינידיים hi:चिम्पांज़ी hr:Veliki čovjekoliki majmuni hu:Hominidák is:Mannætt it:Hominidae ja:ヒト科 ka:ადამიანის მსგავსი მაიმუნები ko:사람과 la:Hominidae lb:Mënschenafen li:Minsape lt:Hominidai nl:Hominidae pl:Człowiekowate pt:Hominidae qu:Hatun k'usillu ru:Гоминиды simple:Hominidae sv:Hominid/hominin te:హోమినిడే tr:Büyük insansı maymunlar uk:Гомініди vi:Họ Người zh:人科 Categoría:Hominidae Hominidae